1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foreign materials filtering apparatus, and more particularly, to a foreign materials filtering apparatus for a washing machine and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a washing machine is largely classified into a drum type washing machine that a washing tub rotates in a horizontal direction with respect to the ground, and a pulsator type washing machine the washing tub rotates in a vertical direction with respect to the ground. According to the drum type washing machine, while a washing tub rotates, laundry comes into friction with an inner wall of the washing tub or drops from the washing tub thereby to be cleaned. On the contrary, according to the pulsator type washing machine, laundry comes into friction with a water current generated while a pulsator rotates, or is entangled by the pulsator, thereby being cleaned.
In the conventional pulsator type washing machine, a foreign materials filtering apparatus for filtering each kind of foreign materials such as nap generated from laundry during a washing process is installed above the washing tub.
In the foreign materials filtering apparatus, a filtering net for filtering foreign materials is attached to a frame detachably mounted at the washing tub. The frame is formed of an elastic material in a rectangular belt shape so as to be detachably mounted at the washing tub. And, the filtering net is formed of a mesh-shaped fibrous material or a material similar thereto having a certain aperture ratio so as to pass washing water and filter foreign materials.
In a washing machine having the foreign materials filtering apparatus, a pulsator provided on a bottom surface of a washing tub rotates to generate a water current, and by the generated water current, washing water rises along a passage formed between an inner wall and an outer wall of the washing tub. The risen washing water is introduced into the washing tub via the foreign materials filtering apparatus. While the washing water passes through the foreign materials filtering apparatus, foreign materials such as nap detached from laundry and mixed with the washing water are filtered by passing through a filtering net of the foreign materials filtering apparatus.
However, the conventional foreign materials filtering apparatus has the following problems.
The filtering net is installed to be exposed to inside of the washing tub, thereby repeatedly coming in contact with laundry. Accordingly, the filtering net or laundry may be damaged, or the frame may be detached from the washing tub, which causes the entire appearance to be degraded.